


Like a heathen clung to the homily

by Fullsizecandy



Series: Rare is this love [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, No Beta, This came out a little bit dirtier than I intented, can i tag hozier in this?, my obsession with hozier and lucifer is still going strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullsizecandy/pseuds/Fullsizecandy
Summary: She was fine. Really. But she was also pretty sure that her co-workers were trying to steal her partner and that she was not fine with.Or the one where Lucifer keeps giving people sexual advice and Chloe gets roped into it.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Rare is this love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852087
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217





	1. Like a heathen clung to the homily

**Author's Note:**

> As always, English is not my first language and any mistakes are my own. If you catch any, feel free to let me know!  
> Its been years since I've written anything, not even mentioning anything dirty so sorry if it sucks?  
> My Tumblr is fullsizecandy if you ever want to chat!

Chloe was annoyed. 

At first, she didn't pay it no mind - Lucifer was always popular and everyone, other than Dan, seemed to like him. So if he disappeared for a bit while she was busy with paperwork or took to long to bring her coffee, well that was fine with her. It really was. 

But then few minutes here and there turned into half an hour of hushed conversations between her partner and other policemen and Chloe was anxious. 

She was fine. _Really_. But she was also pretty sure that her co-workers were trying to steal _her_ partner and that she was not fine with. 

Surprisingly, it was not a woman talking with Lucifer that caused her to break.

She's seen him talking to other women before and besides, she knew Lucifer. Chloe made sure they were just friends when he came back from Las Vegas with a wife by his side even though she thought they were going somewhere after their kiss.   
It was her own fault really; she knew who he was from the very beginning and she shouldn't let herself hope that he could be different with her. 

  
She caught him a few times when he was flirting with Viola, the receptionist. She was looking for him and there he was, standing next to Viola's desk, whispering something into her ear.   
Viola's face was bright red when she noticed Chloe and it took another few seconds for Lucifer to notice her too. 

"Detective! I'll be right with you, I'm just giving our friend a few pointers. I'll bring you coffee on my way back." said Lucifer and that was the end of it. 

Women were fine. They wouldn't take her partner away. Chloe knew and respected every woman working with her at the precint. They all knew how hard they had to work to secure a job there and that they had to work even harder to earn respect of their male co-workers. There was an unspoken rule in place: Lucifer was _her_ partner and even though Chloe knew they would jump his bones the second they had the occasion, they would never try to steal her partner. 

Men were different.   
They didn't respect her the same way women did, especially not after Palmeto.   
She had to claw her way to the top, constantly remind them that she was here to stay and that she was damn good at her job too. She closed every case ever since she started working with Lucifer and she knew that mostly, it was her hard work (and maybe a little bit of Lucifer's mojo) but she had that gnawing feeling that her male co-workers thought it was all thanks to Lucifer and they couldn't wait to grab him and steal him from her. 

And he was _hers_. She didn't go through so much hardship with him, just so someone could snatch him when she already tamed him enough. And that's why when she walked into their little precint kitchen and saw Davis and Lucifer talking with hushed voices, she snapped. 

"If you need help with anything, I'm sure there's plenty..." she started, her voice rough with anger slipping through. 

"Decker..." Davis started but then blushed, which was a weird look on him. He was a big guy, with broad shoulders and a stoic face and she'd never seen him blush before. Even his bald head was pink. 

Lucifer was quiet, which was rare for him and that only enraged Chloe more. They were talking about something and didn't want Chloe to know what it was. Of course Davis was trying to take Lucifer from her. 

She turned to him, looking straight into his eyes. 

"If you want to work with someone else then at least have the balls to tell me that, don't just go around talking to everyone else, looking for a new partner."

At that, Lucifer's eyes widened and a smile started forming on his lips. 

"Detective, I would never!" He gasped, appealed at the very thought. "You're my partner. I'm just..." 

When he didn't finished the sentence, Chloe pressed her lips together.

They stood in silence for a moment, Chloe waiting for an explanation, Davis and Lucifer looking at each other.

Finally, when it was clear that Lucifer wouldn't say anything, Davis sighed and rubbed his neck while murmuring something under his breath. 

"What?" Chloe raised one brow. 

"I've been having issues with my wife so I asked Lucifer for some advice."

Chloe just laughed, unsure how to react. 

"And you asked Lucifer? Have you ever seen this guy in a long relationship?"

"You wound me, Detective. And besides, the advice was for his sexual life and we all know I'm the expert when it comes to that."

  
Chloe didn't know what to say. She just looked at them both and shook her head. 

"Five minutes. We have a new case." She finally told Lucifer and when he nodded her head with a smirk on his lips, she turned around and left them alone. 

"You know Detective" said Lucifer later, when they were in her car, waiting in the traffic. "If I didn't know better, I would think that you were jealous."

Chloe just rolled her eyes and told him he was ridiculous. 

"You're right. I guess possessive is the better word." 

"I'm not possessive." She barked, but deep down she knew she was lying. " I just don't like being left in the dark. I know you have your own thing, but for a second I thought..." 

"You're my partner, Detective." He said, his voice suddenly serious. "I plan on working with you until you decide you want to end this relationship." 

That calmed her down a little bit and she smiled. 

"Don't hold your breath for that. I actually enjoy your company." 

His whole face lit up at the praise and for a second he showed her her favorite version of him.

  
Lucifer open and vulnerable, with his heart in the palm of his hand and every emotion visible on his face. 

("Do you know anything about bog bodies?"

He asked her the very same night she was at the hospital, recovering from her poisoning. She still didn't know how he got the recipe for the antidote but she learned not to ask him questions she didn't want answers to. When she shook her head, he explained. 

"They're basically mummies. You could still dig some up if you knew where to look. They're extremely well-preserved." 

He stopped for a second, playing with the guitar he brought with him after she called him to come back to her and see her again. She didn't want to be alone. 

"Anyway. That's how you make me feel sometimes. Like you've dug me up from the earth, looking for something else."

He then sang to her, for the first time explaining a song beforehand. Trixie was snoring quietly next to her and Chloe felt content. 

_"I could not ask you where you came from, I could not ask and neither could you. Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips We could just kiss like real people do."_ )

  
It was Lucifer sitting at his piano, all somber with remorse and guilt on his face, smashing the keys while people around him drank away their sorrows.

(She came to see him even though she knew she shouldn't. He had a wife. He just came back with a fucking wife and she shouldn't see him, she shouldn't talk to him but there she was, hiding in Lux, listening to him pouring his heart out, voice filled with anger and heartbreak.

 _"All I've ever done is hide from our times, when you're near me. Honey, when you kill the lights and kiss my eyes I feel like a person for a moment of my life."_ )

  
That version was quiet and sweet, quietly serenading her for her birthday.

( _"Her fight and fury is fiery but she loves like sleep to the freezing; Sweet and right and merciful, I'm all but washed In the tide of her breathing"_ sung while she was falling asleep in his bed, Lucifer sitting in his chair, with a guitar in his hands, the raising sun hitting his face just right and his eyes looking at her with love and affection.)

And just like that her favorite Lucifer was gone. 

His face guarded again, body stiff against the car seat. 

"I like you like that, you know." She said after a while, when the traffic was gone and they were almost at the crime scene. 

He looked at her puzzled while playing with his cufflinks. 

"Could you elaborate, Detective? I'm afraid reading minds is not one of my many talents."

"Vulnerable, I mean. Or happy. I don't know. " she knew she wasn't making any sense and was just as confused as he looked. " You have those moments when you're really open and I can exactly see how you're feeling. I like that. I like when you show emotions."

He was quiet and she knew he was thinking. 

It took him a while and she thought the conversation was over. She parked her car and grabbed the handle. 

"I'm always vulnerable around you, Chloe.", his voice so quiet she almost didn't hear him. He almost jumped out of the car, leaving her alone. 

  
Chloe smiled and made her way to the crime scene, where she knew her partner was waiting for her. 


	2. Let the reason come on the common tongue of your loving me

After a while she got used to her co-workers taking Lucifer aside once in a while. 

Now that she knew what it was all about, she didn't have any issues. 

They weren't trying to _steal_ him, they just needed help and Lucifer seemed to glow every time he could help them fulfill their desires, even if he was never invited. 

Most of the times, Chloe let him do his thing while she busied herself with paperwork or anything else really, other than listening about her co-workers sex lives. 

It seemed to be going fine. Lucifer was always talking with them in somewhat private places anyway, so she didn't have to worry about a line forming next to her desk. She preferred it that way. No one was distracting her at work, she still had her partner whenever she needed him and he felt useful and could share his expertise with whoever needed help.   
It honestly worked for both of them. 

That was until he strutted into the precint on a paperwork day, dressed in his ridiculously expensive suit with coffee cup in one hand and a box of donuts in other. 

"Good morning, Detective!" His voice seemed too loud in otherwise quiet room. Everyone was busy, just as she was, with only few desks empty. 

It was a quiet day and Pierce made everyone catch up on their paperwork. 

"Hi. Thank you" she took the coffee he offered her. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his arms, shy smile forming on his lips. 

"I was hoping to keep you company? I know we don't have a new case but I thought I could lighten up your otherwise dull day." 

Chloe rolled her eyes and threw a pen at him, which he caught effortlessly. 

"Since you're here, you might as well be useful." She gave him some of the folders from a big pile she had on her right side and went back to work, sipping her coffee from time to time. 

  
They were actually making progress. Lucifer focused on the task she gave him and they were both quiet, other than him asking a question once in a while.   
Chloe straightened her back and stretched her arms, her bones popping back into place.   
Lucifer took off his jacket a while back and was sitting in a white shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was humming mindlessly under his breath and she recognized it as a song she was singing to her for her birthday. 

_("Her eyes and words are so icy Oh but she burns Like rum on the fire")_

She smiled at him, but he didn't notice, completely taken by whatever crime scene he was describing. 

  
That's when she noticed Jones lurking, circling around as if he wasn't sure if he can approach them or not.   
Chloe raised her brow and just looked at him, moving his head a little so he would come over. 

"What's up?", she asked and Lucifer's head snapped, his eyes focusing on the man. 

"Well, out with it. I don't have a whole day." Lucifer put down the folder but kept the pen, playing with it. 

Jones's eyes switched between Chloe and Lucifer and he sighed. 

"I'll take a break." Chloe said, deciding it was best to give them company and she saw the relief on Jones's face. 

She left them alone, making her way to the restroom, where she spent a few minutes stretching. She emptied her bladder, washed her hands and face. Then she walked into their little kitchen and made a whole pot of coffee for the precint. She even used the bag that Lucifer brought; some time of expensive coffee grounds, good enough that whenever _he_ was the one brewing a new pot, there was always a line forming to the coffee machine.   
She poured herself a cup and sat down at the table, wanting to give Lucifer and Jones a few more minutes. 

When she came back to her desk, she noticed that Lucifer was sitting in her chair and he was in a heated conversation with Dan, who for some reason joined them in her absence.

"That's just _horrendous_!" yelled Lucifer and Chloe couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. 

"Chloe never complained." said Dan and her partner just scoffed, murmuring something Chloe couldn't hear. 

That's when he saw her and smiled, a question already slipping from his lips. 

"Detective! How do you feel about oral?"

She almost tripped over her feet. 

She could reprimand him for asking such a private question but then her co-workers would call her a prude and she was really tired of looking for Lucifer whenever someone took him away and hid somewhere in the precint to have a conversation with him.   
If they knew they could talk when she was around, maybe then she wouldn't have to spend her time wandering around, looking for him. 

"Giving or receiving?" She asked, feeling bold. 

  
It was a good decision, since her question made Lucifer's face lit up and Jones and Dan looked shocked. 

"In this _particular_ situation" Lucifer shot a glance at Dan. "We're wondering about your opinion of both. Especially in your past relationships." 

Chloe shrugged and waved her hand so Lucifer would free her chair and let her sit. 

"I like both. Depends on a woman, I guess so you'll have to ask someone else's opinion too. But..." she took a deep breath and moved around some papers, hoping that she didn't look too uncomfortable. "Personally, giving can be fun and hot as hell. Receiving... depends." 

Dan took a sharp breath and his face became pale. 

"You mean you didn't." He stopped himself and cleared his throat. "You didn't enjoy it?" 

Chloe shrugged again, smiling apologetically to him. She was already too deep, had to be honest now. 

"When we first started dating you were acting as if anything else other than actual intercourse was shameful or... dirty. I went along with it because it never really bothered me. And the sex was good so I wasn't really missing anything." She told him, trying to sound as gentle as she could.

It wasn't a lie, but wasn't a complete truth either.   
Yes, the sex was good but she missed being eaten out, missed sucking dick. But Dan was from a religious family, his opinion on sex different than hers and he was never into that so she respected his boundaries. 

Dan looked mortified and Lucifer just laughed, loudly, his whole body trembling. 

"As I was saying before " Lucifer sat at the edge of her desk so he could look at her and the two men. "Oral sex is an amazing experience and should be a part of your sex life. Eat her out for Dad's sake without asking for anything in return. Just the fact that you're pleasing your woman should be enough for you. Give a woman an orgasm without her feeling like she needs to give something in return. But... " Lucifer looked straight into Jones's eyes. " I am a man. You have a woman, sitting right here who can tell you more... feminine perspective. "

They were quiet for a bit. Chloe started filling out paperwork again, not wanting to pressure anyone into talking to her. 

Finally, she heard her co-workers voice. 

"Decker." He was sitting in Lucifer's chair, his arms and legs crossed, visibly feeling uncomfortable. He clenched his jaw before he continued speaking. " I've noticed that when I have sex with my wife she's more interested in... Fuck."

She appreciated he was trying to be respectful so she looked straight at him, her face stoic. 

"Just say it, Jones." 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"Whenever we fuck she always makes sure I come and I don't think she does too. I think she's been fucking me just for me, so I can take an edge off."

"Okay." She said slowly. Lucifer was looking at her with a small smile on his lips, his eyes warm as if to encourage her. " Here's what you could do..." 

It became a new normal for them.   
Chloe didn't know why, since her sex life was non-existent, but her co-workers warmed up to her and seemed to appreciate her opinion as a woman, even when mostly she just told them to go and talk to their wives or girlfriends. 

"Every woman is different. I can't exactly tell you what will work for her since I'm not her. Just go and talk to her, I promise you, women are usually pretty straightforward with what they like in bed once they know they can talk to their partner about it." 

Every time she spoke, Lucifer was quiet, listening to every word, as if he was making mental notes of what she'd enjoyed. 

_Of course_ , Dan couldn't let it go. For the first week he would just look at her whenever he thought she couldn't see him staring. 

"Detective Douche is staring again." Lucifer noticed one day, when it was just the three of them, waiting for coffee in the kitchen.

"Ok. What do you have to say?" She asked him after a week, feeling annoyed with his continuous gaze. He blushed, opened and closed his mouth before a small whisper escaped his mouth. 

"You really... like that?" 

She let out a long, exasperated sigh. 

"Yes Dan. I like sucking dick. It's hot. Is that enough or do you also want to hear about the specifics? I like it rough and sloppy and with my jaw aching at the end of it and if I could be eaten out by the end of a long day, well that would probably be the highlight of the day. Want to hear about that too?" 

"Ok ok ok." He raised his hands, looking like he wanted to bring them to his ears, just so he wouldn't have to listen to her anymore. " Forget I asked."

She'd never seen him escape a room so quickly. 

"You would think that it wouldn't be such a big deal." She looked at Lucifer and forgot how to breathe for a second. His pupils were blown, eyes almost black and his jaw was clenched so tight she hoped he wasn't hurting. 

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly, feeling out of breath, noticing his flared nostrils.

"Mhm. Perfectly fine, Detective." He moved closer to her and she closed her eyes, her lips parted. " That was quite an image you described." She felt his hot breath on her neck and couldn't help but shiver a little bit. 

"Would you mind bringing me a cup of coffee to our desk? I'll be right back." He said, his voice strained and didn't even wait for her response. When she opened her eyes, she was alone in the room.

  
They didn't talk about it. Lucifer came back some time later and it was like nothing had happened. 

The next time they talked to Jones, it was Friday and both of them were done for the day. Dan left early to pick Trixie up and take her to his parents for a weekend and Chloe was happy that she had some time to herself. The case they've been working on _("Detective, believe me, that nun has a special place in Hell reserved, just for her.")_ was extremely hard on all of them and they just wanted to unwind. Chloe has seen a lot, but the sight of children, tortured and killed in the attic of an orphanage was something she knew she wouldn't forget.   
That's why both of them were heading to Lux- Lucifer proposed a Tribe Night for Chloe to relax and spend some time with her friends and she thought it was a great idea. 

They were outside of the precinct when they stumbled upon Jones with his wife. They were both wearing formal attire and Chloe figured they came here straight from their date night. 

"Decker, Lucifer! I'm glad we caught you before you left!" Jones was out of breath, sounding relieved. "We have a question." 

It was her first time meeting his wife and Chloe introduced herself to the woman. Betty was pretty blonde, sporting a pixie cut and a cute red dress. 

"How can we help you?" Asked Lucifer, shaking Betty's hand. 

"Mike told me a lot about you too." She said. "We just..." 

They waited for either Jones or Betty to talk but when it became clear that they were both too flustered to say anything, Lucifer just sighed impatiently. 

"Come on. Out with it. Would you mind looking into my eyes, love? Perfect. Now. What do you _desire_?" 

Every time Lucifer did that, Chloe could see the difference in the air. It was as if it shifted, filled with electricity. 

"We want to have a threesome." Came out quiet from Betty's lips. 

Lucifer laughed and clapped his hands. 

"That wasn't so hard, was it? Well, come on. We're on our way to Lux, let's make your dream come true." 

"Um." Jones hesitated before he continued. " Don't get me wrong, you're a handsome man and all..."

"Not me." Lucifer scoffed. " I don't want your wife to fall for me and then file for a divorce. It will bring too much hostility into our work environment and I quite enjoy my partnership with the Detective." 

Chloe understood what he was offering. 

"There are rooms in Lux." She explained. "If you want to, you can come with us, have some drinks, maybe you'll find someone. Everyone has to consent, it's clean and safe. Better than finding some stranger on the internet right? You'll even have security if at some point you decide you want to stop." 

Lucifer looked at her surprised that she remembered. He told her about the rooms once, when she asked but she didn't comment or offer her opinion about it. 

"Oh. Yeah. That would be.... good."

Before Chloe knew it, she was in Lucifer's car on their way to a nightclub, accompanied by her co-worker and his wife. 

  
Maze and Linda were already waiting for them at their usual booth, babysitting a whole tray of drinks and shots. 

"Took you long enough." Was the only greeting Maze offered. "Who are you?" She asked, looking at Jones and his wife. 

"They're not for you. I'm afraid you'll be a tad too much for their first threesome." Replied Lucifer, taking a glass with scotch and drinking it in one gulp. 

They all sat down, Lucifer almost immediately pressing his thigh to Chloe's. 

"So... a threesome?" Asked Linda. "There's nothing wrong with experimenting and spicing up your sex life." She added, seeing their awkward glances. 

"Ms. Martin is my therapist. Believe me, she's heard weirder things." Said Lucifer in a successful attempt to make them more comfortable. 

It worked. Jones and Betty opened up, talking about their issues before and how the idea of inviting someone else came to life. 

Chloe looked around the club, noticing how full it was already. It wasn't even midnight and the place was packed with slick bodies and shiny outfits. 

She finished her drink and immediately grabbed another one, sending a smile to Patrick, who took their already empty tray and brought another. 

"Is Ella coming tonight?" He asked her, a little shy and Chloe nodded her head. 

"She'll be a little late but she's coming." 

"I better go and hide the tip jar then." He said jokingly and went back to the bar. 

"...and it's not like I didn't enjoy it. But I guess he never knew and that's what caused some of the issues." She heard Betty say. 

"So. You had issues with having sex because he didn't know you were getting off on sucking his dick alone?" Asked Maze, blunt as always. 

Betty and Jones blushed a little. 

"Well... I guess, yeah." 

"The Detective can share her own experiences, as far as I know, she enjoys the same thing you do, love. No shame in that." She was going to kill Lucifer. 

It was one thing to give other people advice, but him telling everyone what she liked was crossing a line. He shouldn't even have that knowledge.   
She felt her face was becoming hot and quickly drank half of her drink, her head spinning. 

"You're the one to talk with your praise kink and whatever the hell you also enjoy." She retaliated. He chuckled and finished another one of his drinks. 

"I have a lot of kinks, Detective but I don't think praise is one of them." 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

"Please. As if you don't light up all shy and sweet whenever someone compliments you. It's like you're ready to drop on your knees." She should stop drinking. This way not the way they talked. 

Lucifer propped his head on his palm and looked at her with a smirk and hooded eyes. 

"Only for you, Detective. Sounds like something you'd be interested in. You're quite natural at being bossy." 

She didn't know what to say to that and looked at anyone else to start a conversation with, but they were all looking at them. 

"Anyway" she cleared her throat. "I know exactly what you mean, Betty. My ex-husband wasn't into any type of oral sex so unfortunately our relationship was lacking in that perspective, but at least you both enjoy it, right?" 

Betty laughed, her head resting on her husband's shoulder. Her gaze switched between Chloe and Lucifer. 

"It looks like you don't have anything to complain about now."

"Oh, no Betty, love." Lucifer's voice was cheerful. "Unfortunately, Detective doesn't want to engage in any sexual exercises with me. Which is a shame if you ask me, since I don't think she remembers the last time she was properly eaten out or last time someone filled her mouth." 

"Lucifer!" She almost growled at him. "That's innapropriate." 

He just shrugged, laughed and apologized.   
But then, after Linda steered the conversation in some other way, he pulled her closer and she could feel his breath on her when he whispered: 

"I'm just saying, Detective. Whenever you need, whatever you need, you know I wouldn't mind."

And maybe she was drunk a little bit faster than usual because she pressed her entire body to his.

"And to be frank, I can't stop imagining you on your knees ever since you told me how you like your jaw aching." 

She peered at her friends talking, trying to focus and see if they were paying them any attention. They weren't. 

"Just imagine, Detective. " Lucifer continued and she felt his fingertips on her knee. " You on your knees for me, taking it all in. Me stretching your mouth, hitting your throat. We'll have to take it slow, I know, but you could do it. Such a pretty sight too, with your big blue eyes. I bet they get watery. Would you like if I pulled your hair, steered you a little?" 

"Lucifer..." she whispered through gritted teeth. 

  
They were on dangerous waters.   
He was her partner and nothing more. She couldn't have anything more, he proved it to her more than once and she knew that if she let it happen, if she let herself have him for just one night, it wouldn't be enough.   
It would never be enough. 

"Or even better." Lucifer was still whispering in her ear. " Me taking care of you. How long has it been? Would you tell me everything you like? I'm sure you're loud too. Do you like a little bit of teeth on your clit? I can't read you, Detective. You'll have to tell me exactly what you want. Would you enjoy that? Me on my knees for you, worshipping you? I could taste you for hours, until you're completely spent and your limbs numb. How many times can you come, Chloe?" 

She pressed her thighs together, looking for a little bit of friction. She knew her panties were completely soaked and she hoped it wouldn't stain her pants.   
Lucifer grabbed her thigh harder, his fingers barely brushing the insides of it.   
It's been so long and she thought she could come just from him talking to her like that. 

It was borderline voyeuristic, the way he was talking to her with everyone else around and she knew that if anyone was paying attention they would be able to see her blushed skin and blown pupils. She felt like she couldn't breathe. 

She looked at Lucifer and the sight made her press her thighs again. He looked like absolute _sin_ , with his eyes black and wide and lips apart and wet.

"What else?" She asked quietly, feeling momentarily brave. His talk was affecting him too. 

He swallowed loudly and she watched his throat move. 

"Do you like fingers when someone eats you out, Detective? Just one for starters."

Somwhere during the conversation he changed the way he was speaking, now describing everything he will do.

"I will be gentle, I swear. Just one so I can feel your wetness clench around me. Would you give me that? I can put in two, just so I can rub that sweet spot inside you, sucking your clit at the same time. Does that sound like something you'd like?"

She nodded her head, which was resting in the crook of his neck. 

"Tell me, Chloe." He sounded pained, voice rough. 

" _Yes_." 

"Good girl." His hand grazed the seam of her pants, where she wanted him, but oh, so far away from where he should be exactly. She let out a quiet moan into his neck and she felt his grip tighten. 

"I can be so good for you, you have no idea. I'll give you whatever you want, all you have to do it ask. I can pull you apart and then build you back up. And you need it, don't you darling? You need your mouth filled, saliva and come dripping to your neck. You need your sweet cunt wiped clean until your legs shake. Will you let me do that for you? Please, please say you will." 

It was the begging and his scent all around her that did it. He brushed her clit and she was _gone_ , her whole body trembling, her hand grasping his own thigh. 

"There you go, Detective. What a pretty sight. Wish I could see your face in the exact moment you let go." His mouth touched her hair. 

When Chloe's senses came back, she immidiately panicked. 

"No one saw a thing. Don't worry." He told her and pushed a glass into her hand. "The sight of you coming should be for me only."

She let out a breathless sound. 

Betty, Mike and Linda were engrossed in a conversation about something but she did notice Maze's smirk and how she was looking directly at them. 

She tipped her glass as to salute her and Chloe did the same. It was done, there was no point in being embarassed about it now. And it was Maze. She was sure Maze saw more freaky shit than one orgasm from her roommate. 

"I know, I know!! I'm late!" Just then, Ella showed up, immediately grabbing two shots and taking them one by one. "You didn't sing yet, right?" 

Lucifer laughed and shook his head. 

"Waiting for you, Ms. Lopez. However I have a song in mind, if you're fine with not choosing tonight's repertoire." 

Ella waved her hand and sat down next to Maze who gave her two more shots. 

"Go for it, Luce. Guys, do you know anyone who would buy a chicken? She's really well-behaved I swear. Oh hi! I'm Ella!"

Lucifer shot Chloe a heated look before he got up and made his way to the scene. 

He looked at the instruments and with a smirk, chose the guitar. 

Normally, Chloe wouldn't pay it no mind, but she couldn't stop thinking about his fingers. And those fingers were now stroking the strings. She knew he was looking at her, smiling smug.

"Good evening, everyone. I hope tonight has been up to your satisfaction so far." 

He greeted every guests in the club. 

"I just have two things before I sing tonight. If anyone is interested in a threesome- no sorry, tonight it won't be me- I have a couple of friends who are looking for an adventure. And remember " he took a small pause and looked straight at her " to give in to your _deepest, darkest_ desires."

And then he started singing, with a cheeky smile and heat in his eyes and her favorite Lucifer was right there, open and flirting with her through a song. 

" _When stunted hand earns place with man by mere monstrosity_  
_Alarms are struck and shore is shook by sheer atrocity_  
_A cure I know that soothes the soul, does so impossibly_  
_A moment's silence when my baby puts her mouth on_

_Me and my babe relax and catch the manic rhapsody_  
_All reason flown, as God looks on in abject apathy_  
_A squall, and all of me is a prayer in perfect piety_  
_A moment's silence when my baby puts her mouth on me"_

Chloe laughed. Lucifer was the only person she knew that would sing a song about blowjobs and still made it sound like poetry. 

" _Like a heathen clung to the homily_  
_Let the reason come on the common tongue of your loving me_

_So summon on the pearl rosary_  
_Let the reason come on the common tongue of your loving me"_

Chloe finished her drink in the same time he finished his song.   
He came back to her after mingling with the crowd for a minute or two. 

She fit right in into his side, his fingers brushing her arm from time to time and they spent the rest of the night catching up with their friends.

And she knew, sitting there, her skin buzzing from his touch and her panties still soaked, that she was _completely, utterly fucked_. 


End file.
